Vanfeny Vamp
Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"O descendente de um nobre clã de vampiros. Ele é calmo, seguro de si e narcisista."'' Aparência Vanfeny é um jogador de tamanho médio, com pele clara e cabelo azul-claro que cai sobre os ombros. Seus olhos são de uma cor verde muito clara, variando em prata. Suas unhas também são ligeiramente mais longas que as unhas de outros personagens. Aparência do jogo Personagem e avatar Recrutamento Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= In order to recruit Vanfeny, Vamptym has to be defeated first in the post-game. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Vlad (Blood of Nightmare's Community Master at Master Dragon's cave) *'Player': Jinku (Blood of Nightmare's Community Master at Master Dragon's cave) *'Record': Miracle Striker (ミラクルストライカー , score over 200 goals) After this, he can be recruited with an amount of 6000 Kizuna points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= In the Supernova version of the game, Vanfeny is recruitable by selecting him as one of the players that will join Earth Eleven for the Grand Celesta Galaxy. Otherwise, in order to recruit Vanfeny, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode and recruit 10 other players. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Kizuna Coin': *'Item': Valuable Ampoule (貴重なアンプル, randomly dropped by Giru at Dr. Crossword Arno's taisen route) *'Photo': Soccer Goddess Statue (サッカーの女神像の写真, taken at Inazuma Town's station road) *'Topic': Parents (両親の話題, obtained around the gymnasium at Raimon) *'Topic': Narcissist (ナルシストの話題, obtained at Raimon's parking lot) After this, he can be scouted. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy - Mixi Max= Mixi Max Vanfeny can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine in Sandorius that is accessible after defeating Ixal Fleet. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Crimson Gene (深紅の遺伝子, randomly dropped by Dark Angel at Fuyukai Suguru's taisen route) *'Item': Valuable Ampoule (貴重なアンプル, randomly dropped by Giru at Dr. Crossword Arno's taisen route) *'Topic': Narcissist (ナルシストの話題, obtained at Raimon's parking lot) *'Topic': Hunting (狩りの話題, obtained at Ratoniik's Karamarine Forest) After this, he can be scouted. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 156 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 159 *'Dribbling': 196 *'Block': 113 *'Catch': 71 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 128 *'Stamina': 81 *'Lucky': 66 *'Freedom': 50 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal form *'GP': 159 *'TP': 152 *'Kick': 159 *'Dribbling': 196 *'Block': 113 *'Catch': 71 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 128 *'Stamina': 81 *'Lucky': 66 *'Freedom': 210 ---- Mixi Max form *'GP': 176 *'TP': 155 *'Kick': 154 *'Dribbling': 159 *'Block': 96 *'Catch': 95 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 114 *'Lucky': 92 *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * Mixi Max * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Mixi Max * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Melhor Correspondência Mixi Max * ** ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Melhor Correspondência Mixi Max Normal form * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'ExZero' *'Doninha da neve' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Último rival' Galeria Vanfeny Vamp Armed from Site.png|Vanfeny's Keshin Armed. Vanfeny Vamp's first appearance in the Chrono Stone game.PNG|Vanfeny first appearance in the Chrono Stone game. Vanfeny Mixi Max with V Idenshi.png|Vanfeny Mixi Maxed with V Idenshi. IG-12-056.PNG|IG-12-056 IG-13-052.PNG|IG-13-052 IG-13-057.PNG|IG-13-057 IG-13-058.PNG|IG-13-058 Trivialidades *Vanfeny e sua equipe aparecem apenas na versão Raimei de Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone . *Seu capacete de Keshin Armed tem o símbolo de Vamptym nele. *Por Mixi Maxing com o V Idenshi , Vanfeny recebe um rosto que o faz parecer mais com um vampiro. Coincide com o fato de que ele é considerado como um vampiro. *Seu nome de dubl , Desmodus, é derivado de Desmodus Rotundus , um pequeno morcego de nariz folheado nativo das Américas, também chamado de "morcego-vampiro comum".